Is It Wrong? Yuna's Story
by SpartanFred
Summary: Another entry in the "Is It Wrong" Final Fantasy Lemon series. Rikku has been hiding feelings for Summoner Yuna for their entire journey so far, but now that's coming to an end. Contains Yuna/Rikku Yuri Lemon, and will contain Yuna/Lulu and more in future chapters.
WARNING: THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS LOLICON AND INCEST. LOLICON IS THE SEXUAL DEPICTION OF GIRLS WHO HAVE NOT YET REACHED THE AGE OF CONSENT, AND INCEST IS THE SEXUAL INTERACTION BETWEEN BLOOD RELATIVES. RIKKU IS 15 IN FFX AND YUNA IS 17 AND THEY WILL NOT BE AGED UP. THEY ARE ALSO COUSINS AND WILL STAY THAT WAY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, SO IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE OF EITHER OF THOSE, DONT READ. CRITICISM IN REVIEWS IS FINE, BUT REVIEWS SIMPLY HATING ON THE LOLI OR INCEST WILL BE REMOVED.

How long had they been on their journey now... Weeks? Months? Yuna had lost track. Many things had happened so far. The attack at Luca, Operation Mi'ihen, killing Seymour, being forced to marry him, and Tidus coming to her rescue and...loving her in the lake here at Macalania. So much had happened and Yuna wasn't entirely sure how everything else was going to play out. But she knew one thing for sure, Sin had to die. She wanted nothing more than to settle down somewhere with Tidus and live her life happily but...she just couldn't. Not while Sin still lived. And so Yuna pushed on, intending on dying, but taking Sin with her.

They were staying one more night at the INN near Lake Macalania. Yuna had requested it. She was going to die, so she wanted to spend just one more night in the beautiful place where she had her first true love experience the night before. Auron didn't approve of course, but oh well. It couldn't be helped. No one really knew what Tidus and her had done last night. Kimahri had arrived only in time to see them kiss. Before that though, they had done so much more...Yuna had her virginity taken from her last night. It was an amazing experience, and one she was hoping to have again tonight if Tidus was willing. Now she was sitting by the the water where they were last night waiting for him to arrive.

"What's taking you so long..." Yuna muttered to herself. She had spoken to him earlier and he agreed to meet her there around this time, but so far he was nowhere to be seen. It was late, and so was he.

Just then, Yuna heard a rustling in the bushes down the path a ways. Was it him? She certainly hoped so. Yuna happily stood up and took a step towards it, but it was not Tidus she saw coming towards her.

"Rikku? Oh, what are you doing here?" Yuna asked with surprise, but also a little disappointment.

Rikku continued walking towards Yuna, a look on her face that wasn't the usual big dorky smile she wore, but a smaller and almost sad looking one. Yuna noticed this, but simply awaited an answer from the small blonde girl.

Rikku stopped at the water's edge and kicked at the ground, "Well, certainly not the same thing YOU were hoping to do..." She said with an unusual despair in her voice. Yuna grew immediately concerned.

"Rikku... Is something wrong?" She asked quickly.

The younger girl nodded her head, "More than you know..." She responded.

Yuna quickly abandoned all intentions of what she had in mind with Tidus. Her cousin was clearly very sad, and her feelings were far more important than her own. Yuna didn't hesitate and went swiftly to Rikku's side, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close, resting her head on her shoulder.

Yuna felt warm. So warm. So soft. And always so kind, Rikku thought. If only she knew just how much worse this made her feel. Last night Tidus and Yuna thought they were alone, but they weren't. Yuna was taking a while so, against the wishes of the others Rikku went to investigate. What she found was Yuna and Tidus naked in the water. Tidus had his hands all over Yuna's soft perfect body. Yuna's soft moans weren't loud enough for the others to hear, but Rikku heard them. Rikku had loved Yuna from the moment she set eyes on her. She knew Yuna was her cousin, but she didn't care. Yuna was far too kind, caring, strong, and beautiful. Rikku couldn't help but fall in love with her. She had never said anything if course, after all Yuna was another girl and her cousin on top of that. She figured Yuna would never return her feelings. What's more, she never wanted Yuna to think she was weird because of her feelings and distance herself. Rikku loved her far too much to bare not being around her all the time.

Rikku recalled the events of last night in her mind. Tidus and Yuna were making love, and it broke her heart, shattered it into pieces. Sure she never intended on telling Yuna how she felt, but that didn't mean she was happy to see her in someone else's arms. As hurt as she was though, Rikku couldn't help but stare at Yuna's perfect nude body. She hated what Tidus was doing to her, but at the same time she figured she'd never be lucky enough to see Yuna in such a sexual act again, and so with tears in her eyes, she took advantage of it. She sat in the woods out of sight and watched them with a hand down her shorts imagining that it was her in the water, not Tidus, making Yuna make such noises. With the impressive sight of Yuna's virginity being taken in front of her eyes, it hadn't taken long for Rikku to climax two or three times and exhaust herself. That night she cried herself to sleep.

Yuna's soft voice snapped Rikku out of her depressing thoughts.

"Rikku, what's wrong? You can tell me anything." Yuna said kindly.

Rikku shook her head, tears pouring from her eyes just as they had last night, "No, Yunie, I can't tell you this. Anything but this..." Yuna stroked Rikku's head and turned her face to look her in the eyes.

"Rikku please...if you don't tell me...I may cry too. I can't stand seeing you so distraught." Yuna said.

"No!" Rikku yelled out in objection. Yuna crying was the last thing she ever wanted to see. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you! Just don't cry..."

Yuna was taken aback by just how much the idea of her crying upset Rikku. It was a bit strange, but she figured that Rikku was clearly having a bad enough day already, so the thought of her dear cousin crying as well may have just been too much. Yuna listened closely as Rikku finally spoke her mind.

"It's just that...I mean...um..." Rikku hesitated. Yuna urged her forward and looked at her intently, waiting patiently for the fifteen year old to say it.

"Yunie...I...I love you..." Rikku finally said. Yuna tilted her head in question.

"Well...I love you too, Rikku. I still don't see what the problem is."

Rikku shook her head quickly, "No...not like that..." She muttered. Yuna's confusion only furthered.

"But...what do you mean?" Yuna asked. She was going to say more, but was stopped by the shocking turn of events of Rikku pushing her lips to her own. Yuna's eyes widened and she instinctively pulled back.

"Like that, okay!?" Rikku yelled out before breaking away from Yuna's arms and sitting on the ground, curling into a ball and sobbing heavily. Yuna was shocked and at a loss for words. Rikku was in love with her? The thought was so sudden and strange. Yuna had never thought about another girl that way, let alone her own cousin. Yuna couldn't find words, and simply sat next to Rikku, stroking her back.

"Rikku...how long have you felt this way?" Yuna asked quietly.

"Since the first day I met you. I mean sure, at first I was only attracted to you, but as time went on I've been thinking about you more and more, and now I'm completely head over heels for you...I'm sorry Yunie, please don't hate me for it." Rikku spoke through chokes of sobs.

"Rikku..." Yuna muttered before pulling Rikku back into her arms. Yuna held her for some time, allowing the small girl to let out all of her tears. Rikku felt so comfortable in Yuna's arms, but the better she felt in her arms, the worse she felt, realizing she could never have her the way she wanted to.

As Yuna held her, she began to feel strange. She had always lived Rikku, naturally since they were cousins. But this feeling she felt was...different. She didn't really understand it, but she felt the overwhelming need to make Rikku happy.

"Rikku..." Yuna began, "Look, I do still love you, just...not the same way." That was stupid, Yuna thought. That was the worst thing she could've said. She realized just how much damage she had just dealt to the poor teenager when her sobs grew heavier. The feeling in Yuna's body grew worse, almost like seeing Rikku cry was the worst thing she had ever seen. But she had seen others cry before, so why were Rikku's tears so heartbreaking? Was it because she was family? No she didn't feel quite so bad whenever she saw Wakka or Lulu cry, and she thought of them like siblings. What was it then? And why did she feel this sudden need to protect her and keep her safe. Was it...no it couldn't be.

Rikku looked up at Yuna's face only to see her lost in thought. What could she be thinking about at a time like this?

"Yunie? Please tell me you're not thinking about not liking me anymore! I promise if that's the case I'll stop feeling this way somehow!" Rikku begged, desperate to stay by Yuna's side. Yuna figured she should be happy that Rikku was willing to try to forget these wrong feelings of hers, but rather than relief, Yuna felt...sad. Why would she be sad if Rikku DIDN'T love her? The thought popped in to Yuna's head that maybe she loved her back. But that could never be the case! Rikku was another girl and her COUSIN! She couldn't possibly have feelings for someone like that...could she?

"Rikku no...don't say that..." Yuna found herself saying without realizing what was coming out of her mouth. She immediately covered her mouth as if erasing some sort of mistake.

"But...so you're okay with it then? With me...loving you?" Rikku asked. Yuna's feeling was growing stronger. She had no doubt in her mind now that she did in fact love Rikku, but she knew it was wrong. Rikku was her cousin! And she loved Tidus! No matter what she thought to herself though, the feeling was still there, pushing on her heart like a massive weight, and one she found impossible to ignore.

"Yes." Yuna finally answered, "I'm okay with it...because I think...I love you too."

Rikku's eyes shot wide open and she looked at Yuna as if she has just told her the secret to defeating Sin for good.

"Yunie...are you serious?" Rikku asked in disbelief.

Yuna gulped and slowly nodded, "I am. I never really thought about it before, but now that I am...I feel like I've loved you for a while now. And I feel terrible about it for so many reasons..." Yuna's face contorted into a worried look. Rikku felt confused and spoke back.

"Yunie...why is it so terrible?"

Oh the reasons, Yuna thought. "Well first and foremost, I love Tidus too. On top of that, I don't know how the others would feel about me loving another girl... I feel like my father would be disappointed. And of course, there's the fact that we're cousins Rikku! It's wrong for family to love one another like this..." She explained and shut her eyes to fight back tears.

At that, Yuna felt Rikku shift her body. She felt Rikku place a hand on her cheek and turn her face towards hers. The next thing she felt was Rikku's warm breath on her lips followed by Rikku's voice uttering a question...

"Is it?" Rikku asked and moved Yuna's lips to her own in a kiss.

Yuna's eyes snapped back open and everything in her mind told her to pull away again, but she found herself unable to do so. Her body seemed to have a will of her own. Her muscles relaxed into Rikku's small arms and she found her eyes closing halfway. Her entire body tingled in bliss as this kiss made her feel even better than the one from Tidus. Still having no control of her body, Yuna pulled Rikku's body closer so that their entire upper bodies were pressed to each other and their legs intertwined with one another. The two girls kissed deeply, eyes closed, and arms caressing each other's bodies lovingly. They kissed for what felt like an eternity. Yuna's mind was buzzing with hundreds if thoughts, but it felt too amazing to stop. She never realized just how much of a hunger for Rikku's lips she had. Rikku on the other hand had never been so sure of anything in her life. This was all she had wanted since the moment she met Yuna. She had dreamt about this, and pleasured herself to the thought of it many time.

After some time, the girls finally pulled apart. Both of their faces were red and they had dazed looks. Rikku wasn't about to let this moment end though. Yuna had just admitted something Rikku never once thought she would hear, that she did in fact love her as well. Rikku was going to get as much out of this moment as she could then.

After looking into Yuna's eyes for another moment, Rikku leaned over again and kissed Yuna on the cheek, followed by more kisses trailing down her face, then her neck. Yuna sighed softly as Rikku's soft kisses and warm breath moved down her neck, sending another tingling sensation through her body. Rikku kissed down to Yuna's collarbone, getting more sighs out of her beloved cousin, before moving back up her neck and face.

Once at Yuna's ear, Rikku leaned in to it and whispered, "Yunie...I want what you gave Tidus..." She then nipped Yuna's earlobe lightly.

Yuna let out a slight moan at Rikku's action. More thoughts swarmed through her head. Rikku new about what she did with Tidus? But how? And now she wanted the same thing...but that's wrong!

Isn't it?

Rikku kissed her way back to Yuna's mouth and planted another kiss on her soft pink lips. This time though, Yuna felt Rikku's lips part, pushing her own lips apart as well. She then felt Rikku's tongue slowly snake inwards, clearly tasting everything on the way in. Both of their hearts were racing as Rikku savored every last taste inside Yuna's mouth and lathered her tongue with her own. Their kiss grew more and more intense as the minutes went on. Before long, Yuna gave in to her body's desires and wrestled back with her own tongue, pulling Rikku closer so her tongue could reach down her throat. The girls caressed each other more intensely now, and their breathing grew heavy.

Yuna's warring thoughts were all but quelled until she felt Rikku's hands tracing the the bottom of her kimono top. Yuna knew what she intended to do, but wasn't sure she should let her. However, her body continued to act on its own, and Yuna did nothing to stop her. Not breaking once from the kiss, Rikku unwrapped Yuna from her kimono top and pulled it down her arms, leaving Yuna with just a black bra and her flowing sleeves. The fact that Yuna hadn't stopped Rikku from doing this made Rikku feel empowered. Without wasting a a single second, Rikku began to push Yuna down onto her back as she kissed her. Yuna once again did nothing to stop her, in fact Rikku could feel Yuna pulling her closer as she was laid along the ground. Rikku stayed on top of her, breaking from Yuna's mouth in order to once again kiss down her neck and collarbone.

"Oohhh Rikku..." Yuna sighed as Rikku did so. Yuna couldn't believe that she had just said that!

Hearing a positive response from Yuna made Rikku feel wet in her panties and gave her an even hungrier lust for Yuna. As she kissed, Rikku reached her arms around Yuna and unhooked her bra.

Yuna felt as Rikku slowly pulled the straps down her arms. Her hands were do much softer and gentler than Tidus' she realized. Yuna turned pink as Rikku tossed the bra aside, leaving Yuna's breasts out in the open. Rikku took a moment to look at them, marveling at the sight of Yuna's soft round mounds and the perfect pink nipples.

"Yunie... You're so beautiful..." Rikku said quietly, in awe at the sight. Yuna's face reddened further. Rikku smiled and leaned back in to continue kissing Yuna's body lovingly. Rikku kissed up Yuna's stomach and around her chest before eagerly making her way to a breast. Rikku took her time with it. She planted kisses around every inch of ultra soft skin before finally taking the nipple into her mouth and sucking at it.

"Aaahhh! Oh Rikku..." Yuna moaned as she squirmed in pleasure at Rikku's gentle touch. Rikku lapped her tongue all around the pink bud and then proceeded to lightly pinch it.

"Oh God!" Yuna moaned. She didn't know she liked her nipples pinched so much. Rikku smiled widely at her reaction. She continued pinching the nipple as she lowered her head back down and took the other one in her mouth, licking, sucking, and eventually nipping at it. The whole sensation sent waves of pleasure throughout Yuna's entire body.

"Oh God Rikku! Oh don't stop!" Yuna moaned loudly, finally putting to rest any remaining objections she may have had. As Rikku was taking turns on each nipple, she crept her knee upwards, scooting Yuna's dress up with it, and showing off Yuna's long luscious legs. Her knee moved up and pressed against Yuna's now wet underwear. A pair of damp black silk panties was all the sat between Rikku and Yuna's most sensitive spot. That thought was enough to excite them both.

Yuna was now completely lost in ecstasy, and before she knew it, was clawing at Rikku's orange shirt, pulling it up from her stomach. Rikku giggle a bit and held her arms up, allowing Yuna to pull it off completely. Once Rikku's shirt was off, Yuna looked at the orange bra almost with disappointment. Rikku laughed and unhooked it herself, letting it fall on Yuna's bare torso and allowing Rikku's slightly smaller breasts to be free. Yuna smiled and pulled Rikku back down into a kiss. Rikku, still on top of Yuna, brushed her nipples against Yuna as she leaned in for another heated make out session. Both girls moaned and panted at the feeling of each other's bare chests pressing against each other.

Yuna ran her fingers through Rikku's soft blonde hair as her tongue battled for dominance in the small girl's mouth. As they kissed, Rikku moved her knee back so that she was straddling Yuna and slowly lowered her hand. First tracing Yuna's figure down her side, then her hips, and finally under her dress. She found what she was looking for and softly rubbed her finger against the damp fabric, making Yuna clench Rikku's hair in her hand tightly.

"Oh Rikku! Just do it! I can't take anymore!" Yuna found herself begging. Rikku's heart pumped wildly as she nodded and moved down Yuna's body towards her dress. She didn't bother taking the dress off, simply scooting it up so she had easy access to Yuna's tempting sex. She then leaned in and shifted the fabric aside. There it was. Something she had been longing to see, but never thought she'd see it this close. Rikku almost cried tears of joy and dove right in, lapping up the wetness that coated Yuna's quivering clit, and enjoying every drop like water in a desert. Yuna's moans grew loud at that point and she clenched Rikku's hair tighter in one hand, while clawing at the ground with the other.

"Oohhh! Oh god Rikku! Dont stop!" Yuna moaned, on the edge of screaming. For some reason just about everything Rikku did felt so much better than Tidus. Tidus...what would be say if he found out?

"Aahhh!" Yuna suddenly screamed as she felt two of Rikku's thin fingers slip past her defenses and into her slick caverns, interrupting whatever thoughts she had and putting them to rest.

Rikku licked with determination, deeply savoring Yuna's womanly musk, and explored the extents of Yuna's inner walls with her fingers, getting more and more moans of ecstasy out of the Summoner as she did so. Rikku couldn't believe what was going on. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd ever actually get to have sex with Yuna! But here she was bringing her beloved cousin closer and closer to an orgasm. As she did, her wetness started to soak through her panties, now dampening her green shorts as well. This much hotness was just too much for her.

Yuna almost cried out in desperation when Rikku removed her tongue and fingers suddenly, and when she was so close too. She opened her tightly shut eyes to see a marvelous sight. Rikku was facing away from her and slowly pulling down her tiny shorts, giving Yuna a full view of Rikku's curvaceous butt, complete with an orange thong. The sight made Yuna so much hornier than she currently was. Just as she thought it couldn't get better, Rikku slid the thong down her legs as well, her dripping cunt glistening in the moonlight like the lake next to them.

"Rikku... I never realized just how pretty you were..." Yuna muttered, now rubbing at her own clit while watching her cousin strip. Rikku said nothing and simply walked over Yuna's body and kneeled directly over Yuna's face, placing that luscious ass she just witnessed directly in front of her.

"Yunie please...I need it too..." Rikku begged. Yuna smiled graciously and placed her hands on Rikku's sexy backside before sending her tongue on an exploration of Rikku's privates.

"Aahhh! Oh god Yunie, that's it! Lick me!" Rikku moaned she felt her cousin's tongue plunge into her depths and all around her soaked clit. Rikku didn't hesitate and leaned back over to slide Yuna's panties off completely and continue pleasing her dear Summoner, now getting them in a sixty nine position. Sexual moans and eager slurps filled the night air as Rikku and Yuna lovingly fingered and ate each other out with a rapidly growing intensity. As they did, both girls grew louder and hornier.

"Oh god Rikku yes! Fuck me harder! Oh god don't stop!" Yuna moaned and screamed.

"Mmm! Do me Yunie! Fuck me! Oh god! Uuhhh! Harder! Faster!" Rikku yelled out in pleasure.

They continued their rapid sex until...

"Oh Rikku right there! Yes! I'm gonna cum! Oh fuck! I'm cumming! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Yes Yunie Yes! I'm almost there! God keep going! That's it, you're making me cum! AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The girls both let out screams of delight as they brought each other to climax. After they lapped up the liquids, Rikku rolled off of Yuna and laid next to her, both of them panting and covered in each other's sex juices. After a moment of rest, Yuna began to speak.

"Rikku...we need to talk about this..." She said. Rikku's eyes went wide. She still loves Tidus, she thought. That means she may never get another opportunity. Rikku wasted no time and quickly got on top of Yuna again.

"Rikku! What are you doing?" Yuna asked out of surprise. Rikku placed a finger on Yuna's lips to hush her.

"Yunie, just let me have this one thing please! We've already done so much, so what's a little more right!? Please! Just a little more!" Rikku begged, feeling tears well in her eyes. Yuna saw just how badly she wanted this and slowly nodded. Rikku squealed with excitement and immediately proceeded to strip the rest of Yuna's clothes off of her, followed by her own. Yuna looked at her in confusion as Rikku took her hand and began walking towards the water.

"Rikku...what are we doing?" Yuna asked.

"Well, I said I wanted what you gave Tidus. I meant all of it, meaning doing it in the water too." Rikku responded. Even if Yuna was going to choose Tidus over her, there was one way Rikku would be able to accept it. Tidus and Yuna's night in the lake was special, and will always be their first time. So if Rikku and Yuna's first time was also in that same lake, but Rikku did it BETTER...then every time Yuna thought about her and Tidus' first time, she would remember Rikku. She would remember that Rikku did it better. That would let Rikku accept it. Knowing that Yuna would have to think of how much better Rikku was every time she thought of that night.

Rikku pulled Yuna into the water. It was cool to the touch, but not overly cold. Enough to make their nipples hard, but not enough to make them uncomfortable at all. Once they were about chest deep, Rikku pulled Yuna towards her for another deep, passionate kiss, filling Yuna's mouth with her tongue, and trying to leave as much of her taste in Yuna's mouth as possible. She began to sensually caress Yuna's whole naked body just as she saw Tidus do last night. Whenever Yuna saw this lake, Rikku wanted her to remember HER taste, not Tidus, HER touch, not Tidus.

Rikku took her time caressing and kissing all of Yuna's upper body, savoring every soft touch and taste, imprinting it all in her mind so she would never forget what it was like. She moved her hand down between Yuna's legs, where she could feel Yuna's warm fluids leaking out and joining with the rest of the lake. She rubbed at the entrance tauntingly, while making sure Yuna was close enough so every small moan and sigh she made was directly in Rikku's ear, giving her the hunger to continue.

"Oohhh Rikku...yes..." Yuna moaned softly. Rikku smiled, knowing that she was succeeding in her goal of performing better than Tidus. Tidus seemed to move too quickly, too eagerly, and too carelessly. It's almost like he just wanted the sex, and didn't appreciate her. Rikku was taking her time. She was making sure every single moment sent Yuna into absolute bliss.

Yuna began to enjoy Rikku's teasing at her needing entrance and decided to return the favor, slipping her own hand between Rikku's smaller legs and feeling her slickness.

"Oh Yunie...oh yes, touch me..." Rikku moaned, grateful as all hell that Yuna was just as into it as she was. Wanting more, Rikku slipped a couple fingers inside her cousin, feeling the warm velvet walls enclose around them.

"Haahh! Oh god Rikku..." Yuna moaned as she entered her. Rikku pushed her fingers in as far as they would go, spreading them apart to give Yuna a feeling of fullness inside of her.

"Nnggh! God Rikku, yes!" Yuna moaned louder in response to Rikku's expert finger work. Not wanting to fall behind, Yuna pulled Rikku closer, pushing her tongue into Rikku's mouth and her fingers into Rikku's womanhood.

"Mmmff! Fuck Yuna! Give it to me!" Rikku found herself yelling, catching herself off guard with just how badly she craved Yuna's touch. Yuna on the other hand didn't seem to mind, in fact only obeyed and pushed her fingers farther into Rikku, plunging her depths rapidly with her soft and masterful fingers.

Yuna and Rikku withdrew their fingers before too long and pulled each other closer and intertwined their legs, using the weightlessness granted to them by the water to get into a scissoring position while still standing. Slowly at first, they began rubbing their soaked clits against each other.

"Oh God Rikku! You feel so good...oh God Yes, don't stop!" Yuna moaned in ecstasy.

"Aahhh! Oh Yunie! Fuck me Yunie! Oh my god yes..." Rikku moaned loudly, grinding her womanhood against Yuna's harder and at a faster pace. Their pace quickened more and more, sending splashes and ripples throughout the water, and causing them to make louder and more numerous noises until...

"Fuck me Rikku! Yes! Oh god yes! You feel so good! Oh I'm cumming!"

"Oh Yunie! Oh Yunie! Do me! Keep going! Uuhhh fuck! I'm gonna cum! Oh Yuna!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The teenagers screamed as they climaxed, squirting each other's clits with their juices, and mixing it with the lake's water. Afterwards they drew each other in for another long kiss, savoring the tastes of each other.

Once back on shore, Yuna and Rikku tugged their clothes back on. Rikku felt satisfied. She knew she could never have Yuna for good, but she also knew Yuna could never again think of how her and Tidus ended up together without also thinking about how Rikku devastated her more than Tidus could even hope to. However the thought still occurred to her that she couldn't BE with Yuna...and that's what she wanted more than anything.

"Rikku..." Yuna called out, stopping Rikku's thoughts in their tracks.

"Yea, Yunie?" Rikku responded, dreading what she was about to say and not daring to turn to face her.

"This was so wrong...what we did..." Yuna started, making Rikku's heart sink into her stomach. "I mean...we're cousins! And I'm almost 18, while you're only 15. Even if this was okay, it wouldn't be for long."

Rikku could feel her chest hurting, as if her heart was literally breaking in two.

"But..." Yuna continued, "The mere thought of not doing it again makes my heart ache. Rikku, I never realized it, but I think I love you...so much. Even more than Tidus..."

Rikku turned finally to look at Yuna in shock. "Yunie! Does that mean..."

Yuna interrupted, "I don't know what it means Rikku...I love you so much, but this is wrong! I just don't know what I want!" Yuna yelled before running off ahead in tears.

Rikku held her hand out towards Yuna as if she was trying to stop her, but her feet wouldn't budge and she simply fell to her knees. She didn't feel the tears escaping her eyes, but she saw them hit the ground. Her body was numb and her head felt tingly.

"I...I made her cry...Yuna..." Rikku sobbed to herself. The person she loved most in the world was confused and distraught to the point of despair, and it was her fault.

"Damn it Rikku! Why couldn't you just leave it alone and ignore her!? Now look what you did!" She shouted. She sobbed and sat on the ground, weeping heavily into her arms. She cried for a few moments, regretting what she had done and how conflicted she made Yuna feel. After a while though, she stood.

"I have to tell her I'm sorry...I have to make this right!" Rikku said to herself and took off towards the INN.


End file.
